


Nothing Is Softer Than A Lion’s Tongue

by Flamemoon18



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamemoon18/pseuds/Flamemoon18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray becomes the victim of an April fool's joke and Jack helps clean him up using the the one thing strong enough to do it: his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Is Softer Than A Lion’s Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.

_It wasn't fucking April Fool’s Day._

In fact it was the week after, but Gavin insisted, in that feathered brain of his, that pranks never spoil the day after. Also he couldn't find a use for the dye he bought to make colored Easter eggs. Poor Ray, the little rabbit got it the worse when he walked into the office that day and found his head covered in purple dye.

“It matches your hoodie,” Gavin grinned before Ray calmly, passive-aggressively, moved his way to the nearest bathroom to wash up. He was able to clean his face, and, really fuck Gavin on this one for being right, the dye that landed on his hoodie actually did match. The only things left to clean were his, “Oh crap,” ears.

Now most people have their ritual for cleaning those special parts of your body which is all well and good for each person is special and unique and other splendiferous adjectives, but Ray gives no shit about those routines as his involves a specific brand of wet naps specially designed to deal with rabbit ears.

_Mijito, you have to be careful of ear infection._

These wise words of his grandmother, which also seemed a little more racist than usual, echoed in his head as he decided he’ll take care of this problem after work; he tucked his ears down and pulled up his hood and headed to the office.

By the time he got there the AH office was empty; everyone must have gone off to do miscellaneous activities, not worth mentioning, out of the need to stay on track. The only person left, who was calmly working on a schedule of future projects and videos, was Jack. The lion greeted Ray without turning around, much to the introverted joy of Ray. Don’t get him wrong, Jack is a nice guy but he rather not go through the hassle of explaining his off color ears today.

Ray settled into his seat, and for a good unknown set amount of time the room was silent.

Nice, peaceful, tranquil silence.

Nice, peaceful, rhythmic-breathing-behind-your-neck silence . . . wait.

Ray had just noticed the pulsating of the fabric of his hoodie as Jack breathed in and out behind him. Then he felt a hand reach down and pull back of his hood, allowing his ears to spring out.

“Hello, excuse me,” Ray turned and stared at Jack, “if you’re gonna pull my hair at least call me dirty names first, jeez.” He was just about to fix his hood when Jack poked at his ears.

“What happened here?”

“Gavin’s what happened.”

Jack rubbed his chin, “Why don’t you go clean them?”

“Can’t, my old grandmamma warned me about using public sinks to wash them,” Ray turned back to his desk, “have to wait till I get home to clean them.”

That should have been the end of the topic, and it would have been if Jack didn't then decide to press his tongue firmly to one of Ray’s ear and lick up. Needless to say Ray reacted as expected, and the fight-or-flight part of his brain worked into overdrive at the sudden contact. “Uhhhh, what are you doing?”

Jack stopped mid-lick his tongue hanging out, “Clenning yor ear.”

“I get that, but why?”

The tongue slithered back into Jack’s mouth, “Well, it’s something my mom taught me when I was younger, and I thought it could help.”

“Uh, not that I’m not thankful, but I can wait, bro.”

“I know, it’s just that if you wait too long to clean it up it might sink in deeper, and I think I actually was able to get some of it off.”

“Oh,” Ray fell silent as he fidgeted in his seat a bit. The uneasy closeness of Jack was causing his brain to go all crazy. Weird, really, it wasn't fear or his shyness acting up, if anything because it was Jack it felt . . . nice. “I wouldn't want you to die of poisoning from the stuff; that would be weird news for the fans.”

“It’ll be fine, knowing Gavin it’s just leftover dye he had from Easter. It’s non-toxic.” Jack seemed to hesitate before asking, his eyes darting back and forth like a small hopping creature caught in his sight, “Do you want me to continue?”

Ray considered his options, and then realized the YOLO route never failed him before. “Sure.”

He was immediately hoisted out of his seat and thrown over Jack’s shoulder. “Ahh, what the hell, Jack, careful when you do that! I am a delicate flower!”

Jack smiled, “I’m just moving us to the couch so I don’t have to be standing the whole time.”

Ray crossed his arms as he was placed onto the couch, “I could’ve moved myself.”

“I’m sure you could,” Jack positioned himself behind Ray and pulled him closer, “now hold still and don’t move your head too much.”

“’Kay.”

With an odd tenderness Jack resumed his task. He would start at the base of one of Ray’s ear and slowly drag his tongue up. Since Ray didn’t have much to do at the moment he took note of the feel of Jack’s tongue. It was coarse, and felt weird, like if he tried hard enough he probably could lick off his fur. After awhile Ray pulled out his 3DS and started up a game, might as well pass the time grinding.

The rumble feature in the DS seemed stronger than before, and it seemed to even radiate in his back. “Jack?”

“Yeah, Ray.”

“Are you purring?”

“Yeah, sorry about that, it happens from time to time.”

“It’s cool, just checking.” Extraordinarily it felt really nice, relaxing even as with Jack’s frame and mane it felt like Ray was leaning against a very soft massage chair, which just so happened to be also cleaning his ears.

He leaned his full weight into Jack, allowing him to be engulfed with the natural warmth of the beastly lion. The heart that beat so gently against his head, a peaceful thump that always cared about him, accompanied by the content internal motor of the feline biology.

Soon Ray found the screen blurring till he fell asleep on the spot, the white noise of the heart drowning out the world. Jack saw that Ray had fallen asleep and chuckled to himself as he finished up his task. Deciding that he deserved a quick cat nap for a job completed he settled himself on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Ray and snuggled against him burying his face into the soft ears he just cleaned. With a new cuddly rabbit to hold Jack fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a response to something I overheard; also I wanted to see more Jack pairings so there. NO REGRETS!!!


End file.
